


E' uno strano dolore, morire di nostalgia

by Silvianinetynine



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Mary Poppins (1964), Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvianinetynine/pseuds/Silvianinetynine
Summary: [Mary Poppins, Bert!centric, 1962 parole, cit: “È uno strano dolore” – “Morire di nostalgia per qualcosa che non vivrai mai”, prompt: Occhi azzurri]Bert conosce Mary da quando è poco più che un ragazzo: i suoi occhi azzurri hanno colorato la sua vita, faticosa, di abitante degli slums della Londra vittoriana. La tata però, portata dal vento, continua ad entrare e uscire della sua vita, lasciando lo spazzacamino ogni volta più solo. Basta poco- un pensiero, un incontro, un immagine- per far sì che Bert ripensi a lei, e a una serie di parole che il suo ricordo porta. Sono parole difficili da affrontare, per lui. Sono parole come casa, come famiglia, che lo riportano alla sua infanzia, a ricordi dolorosi e a sogni e necessità che mai potranno essere soddisfatti.Ma il vento dell'Est soffia ancora, anche se Mary sembra non voler tornare in quella zona di Londra. Il vento ghiacciato di ottobre porta con sè non solo foglie marroni, ma anche macchie di colore che, Bert lo sa, per la loro natura sono ben difficili da cancellare.





	E' uno strano dolore, morire di nostalgia

##  ****E' uno strano dolore, morire di nostalgia  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alcuni incontri lasciano segni indelebili, brillanti macchie nell'animo che difficilmente possono essere lavate via come i colori pastello dei gessetti con cui Bert era solito disegnare nel cortile del parco. Per quelli bastava un po' di pioggia, che, di certo, a Londra non mancava.  
Ma che la pioggia non fosse assolutamente sufficiente per dimenticare certe persone, lo spazzacamino l'aveva capito da tempo; da quando aveva incontrato Mary Poppins, per la precisione.  
In realtà, non era nelle vesti di spazzacamino che l'aveva vista per la prima volta, ma in quelle di umile commerciante- un eufemismo, dato che la sua attività consisteva solo in un piccolo carretto. Vendeva caldarroste, all'epoca, esattamente come quel giorno, con l'unica differenza che allora i clienti erano numerosi, e Mary Poppins era stato l'ultimo tassello di una gran bella giornata.  
Ma la tata era lontana ormai, chissà dove, in una famiglia che, di certo, aveva un enorme bisogno di lei. E lui invece era ancora lì, a vendere bianchi e caldi sacchetti a passanti disinteressati, sperando in ogni momento di incrociare nuovamente quegli enormi occhi azzurri che l'avevano fatto sentire, per la prima volta, a casa.  
_Casa._  
La parola casa aveva uno strano effetto su di lui. Sembrava schiacciarlo, incombere come le nuvole nere premono all'orizzonte prima di un temporale.  
Bert scrollò le spalle.  
Essere malinconico non era mai stato nella sua natura, né essere triste, del resto, anche se la sua condizione pareva a tutti disastrata.  
Lo era, in effetti.  
Povero in canna, tuttofare, senza nemmeno l'ombra di una famiglia.  
_Famiglia_.  
Eccola di nuovo una parola che lo schiacciava.  
Soffiò sulle dita per scaldarle e si costrinse ad allontanare quei pensieri e a ritrovare la solita giovialità.

“Caldarroste! Signori, avanti, caldarroste preparate al momento!”

Sorrideva ai pochi londinesi che passavano, ma mancavano le facce note che spesso si fermavano, ricambiavano l'espressione allegra e regalavano lui un poco del loro tempo e dei loro risparmi.  
Ma Bert sorrideva comunque.  
Canticchiava anche, nella speranza di colorare la giornata a qualcheduno di quei passanti dall'aria abbattuta. 

“Tu penserai che lo spazzacamin si trovi nel mondo al più basso gradin;  
io sto fra la cenere eppure non c’è nessuno quaggiù più felice di me.  
Cam caminì, cam caminì, spazzacamin. Allegro e felice pensieri non ho;  
cam caminì, cam caminì, spazzacamin. La sorte è con voi se la mano vi_”

Smise all'improvviso di cantare perché si sentì tirare per l'orlo della giacca, troppo leggera per la stagione.  
Abbassando lo sguardo, si trovò di fronte l'ampio sorriso di un piccolo- microscopico- spazzacamino. Aveva il viso incrostato di sporco e fuliggine, gli attrezzi, a Bert stesso così famigliari, stretti in mano, e due occhi azzurri e brillanti.

“Signore!”

La sua voce allegra ispirò subito simpatia all'uomo, ma, del resto, a lui le persone piacevano sempre.

“Mi dica, piccolo amico.”

Non fu difficile per lui mantenere una nota scherzosa nella voce, mentre regalava al bambino il rispetto e l'identità di cui, sapeva, aveva bisogno.

“Voi credete davvero che gli spazzacamini portino fortuna?”

Il sorriso di Bert si allargò ancora di più.

“Oh, assolutamente: una mia cara amica- ed eccolo di nuovo a pensare a Mary, e alla miriade di parole che il suo ricordo portava con sé- diceva sempre che nulla porta più fortuna di una loro stretta di mano.”

“Davvero, signore?”

Il giovane annuì vigorosamente.

“Posso suggerirti una cosa? Vedi, tutto può accadere se ci credi!” strizzò l'occhio.

“Tutto tutto?”

“Sì, tutto tutto.”

Il bambino sorrise, e Bert notò immediatamente quanto fosse magro il suo viso.  
La parola casa tornò prepotente a farsi sentire in un angolo della sua mente.

“Non ce l'hai una casa in cui tornare con questo tempaccio?”

In effetti, l'aria era gelida, anche per una corta giornata di un novembre inglese.  
_Che domanda stupida_ pensò, un secondo dopo averla posta con tono leggero.  
Il bambino scrollò le spalle. 

“Nah” commentò il piccolo, all'apparenza noncurante, ma voltandosi repentinamente per andarsene.

Bert aveva parlato troppo.  
Cosa gli stava succedendo, quel giorno?  
Osservò i bianchi sacchetti di caldarroste che aveva davanti e ne afferrò uno senza pensarci troppo. 

“Ehi!”

Il bambino si voltò, ma non tornò ad avvicinarsi.  
Si era fidato di lui con un candore incredibile, ma con altrettanta facilità si era allontanato non appena l'uomo aveva toccato un tasto dolente.  
Con pochi passi quasi danzati Bert fu vicino a lui.  
Il ragazzino aveva un'aria famigliare, davvero famigliare.  
Con un piccolo inchino gli porse il sacchettino, fissando gli occhi bonari in quelli azzurri dell'altro.  
_Non ha più di sei anni_ si ritrovò a pensare.  
Questi abbozzò un sorriso, afferrò le caldarroste e fuggì via.  
In quell'istante, Bert fu certo che una nuova macchia colorata aveva arricchito il suo animo. Quel bambinetto non se lo sarebbe dimenticato tanto presto, per qualche ragione che ancora non riusciva a comprendere.  
Ce n'erano così tanti di bambini abbandonati a loro stessi nelle strade di Londra, piedi nudi e attrezzi da lavoro in mano. Perché proprio quello l'aveva colpito?

  
  
***

 

La risposta giunse come un lampo quella sera, mentre si avviava verso la stanza che si ostinava a chiamare casa.  
Capì perché quel bambino gli fosse apparso tanto famigliare: si era rivisto in lui come riflesso uno specchio.  
Come avesse fatto a non capirlo prima, quello restava un mistero. Forse, il suo inconscio aveva cercato di non riaprire quel varco verso il passato che Bert aveva tanto cercato di sigillare.  
Aveva la stessa età del piccolo quando sua madre e suo padre erano morti. La loro casupola aveva preso fuoco, e lui si era salvato solo perché era fuori con gli amichetti a importunare la signora che, anche allora, vendeva cibo per i piccioni. I suoi ricordi su quel periodo erano sfuocati, ma non poteva dimenticare lo smarrimento nel vedere le poche macerie che rimanevano della sua casa, nel sentire il calore che ancora emanavano. E poi, prepotenti, il dolore della perdita, il freddo delle notti passate in strada, il dolore degli schiaffi, i morsi della fame e il peso dei primi attrezzi che aveva ricevuto.  
Erano quelli da spazzacamino, troppo grandi per le sue piccole mani.  
Per fortuna aveva imparato ad arrangiarsi in fretta, rubacchiando, in un primo momento- del resto tutti lo facevano, anche se Bert continuava a non andarne fiero- e poi imparando l'importanza della versatilità e scoprendo- o inventando, pensava a volte- mille talenti. Non tutti erano stati così fortunati. Molti dei suoi amici, delle persone con le quali aveva condiviso pasti improvvisati, periodi nelle case di lavoro, fughe dalle autorità, scherzi e cantate sotto il loro tetto- l'enorme cielo di Londra- erano morte, come i suoi genitori, o erano scomparse nel nulla.  
E poi, quando aveva poco più di diciassette anni e aveva appena costruito lo strumento che l'avrebbe fatto diventare, tra le altre cose, uno “one man band”, due occhi azzurri e un ombrello scuro erano precipitati nella sua vita- e l'avevano illuminata.  
Ed ecco il secondo motivo per cui quel bambino gli era sembrato tanto famigliare. Anche i suoi occhi erano azzurri, azzurri come quelli di Mary Poppins.  
_Quel bambino._  
_Mary._  
_Casa._  
_Famiglia._  
Bert sentì qualcosa che somigliava paurosamente a un pugno all'altezza dello stomaco e provò l'impellente bisogno di sedersi.  
Le energie che sempre lo accompagnavano sembrarono d'un colpo svanire di fronte ai dolorosi ricordi della sua infanzia, pungenti come il freddo che s'infilava lungo le maniche della sua giacca, e di Mary, dei bambini che sempre aveva con sè quando si incontravano al parco, a quei bambini che una famiglia, un casa ce l'avevano, anche se spessissimo loro e i genitori non ne capivano il valore.  
Perché si comprendeva l'importanza di una cosa, di una persona, solo quando questa era lontano, o non esisteva proprio?  
Per tutta la vita aveva sentito la mancanza di dei genitori, di una figura paterna che lo sgridasse quando tornava sporco di fuliggine, tardi nella notte, a volte ubriaco, o di una figura materna che lo scaldasse con il calore di un abbraccio. Mary Poppins era stata la cosa più vicina ad una mamma che avesse mai avuto, una madre sua coetanea, un'amica, forse qualcosa di più.  
Eppure anche lei continuava ad andare e venire dalla sua vita, con sfacciataggine, e lui rimaneva ogni volta più solo.  
Non gli bastavano più i visi amici del parco o dei tetti londinesi, non il gendarme, che lo lasciava esibirsi, anche se era contro la legge, non il cannone tuonante dell'Ammiraglio, non tutte quelle cose a cui si era aggrappato nel corso degli anni per fingere che quello spiazzo verde fosse la sua casa, e quelle persone che conosceva appena la sua famiglia.  
Dentro di sé, mai aveva smesso di desiderare ciò che vedeva nelle villette di cui puliva i camini, tra le cornici dorate. Visi dolci, mani poggiate sulle spalle, fiocchi annodati con cura, colori che sapevano di unità, di nido. Di famiglia. Gli sembrava quasi di provare una profonda nostalgia verso qualcosa che aveva conosciuto solo nella sua immaginazione.  
Tornando alla realtà, sentì un refolo di vento che soffiava da Est ma, per la prima volta, la strofa che gli risuonava in testa aveva un retrogusto amaro.  
__Vento dall__ _'_ _ _est__ _ _,__ _la nebbia è là, qualcosa di strano fra poco accadrà. Troppo difficile capire cos'è, ma penso che un ospite arrivi per me._  
Già, un ospite. Tante volte aveva soffiato quel vento famigliare, ma altrettante volte Mary non si era fatta nemmeno vedere, e la sua solitudine cresceva a dismisura.  
Gli amici spazzacamini lo prendevano bonariamente in giro a proposito dell'importanza che la tata aveva per lui, ma Bert temeva che non comprendessero quanto quegli scherzi rispecchiavano la verità.  
Fissò gli occhi sulle foglie che vorticavano davanti a lui e non poté che tornare a pensare a quello strano senso di vuoto che quel giorno non gli dava pace.  
  
“È uno strano dolore, morire di nostalgia per qualcosa che non hai vissuto mai” sussurrò al vento.  
“Davvero uno strano dolore.”

Chiuse gli occhi con aria sconsolata, massaggiandosi le tempie con le dita ghiacciate.  
Quando li riaprì, si ritrovò a contemplare qualcosa di assolutamente inaspettato.  
Di fronte a lui non vi era più il marrone delle foglie d'autunno, ma un brillante azzurro.  
Azzurro come gli occhi di Mary.  
Anzi, l'azzurro degli occhi di Mary.  
No, di fronte a lui c'era la tata in persona, accovacciata in modo da essere alla sua stessa altezza- il che, già di per sé, era un avvenimento parecchio strano.  
I cocci in cui sembrava essersi frantumato tornarono al loro posto, e i suoi pensieri sembrarono di nuovo acquistare un senso.  
Era il potere di quegli occhi.  
Il potere della donna.

“Ciao, Bert.”

Il suono della sua voce non era cambiata nemmeno di una virgola.

“Signore, Mary Poppins, non sapete quanto mi siete mancata.”

Cercò di nascondere il sollievo nella sua voce, ma la gioia di vederla era troppa per essere velata dietro alla professionalità che si sarebbe maggiormente addetta al loro rapporto.

“Cosa, se posso chiedere, è uno strano dolore?”

Bert sospirò piano, sperando che la donna non notasse tutta l'angoscia che aveva lasciato andare con quel refolo di fiato che immediatamente si era condensato nell'aria che si faceva sempre più fredda man mano che il giorno finiva.

“Non ha più importanza, ora.”

Ma sapeva, Bert, che quella frase, che il sorriso spontaneo nato sul suo viso alla vista della tata, non sarebbero bastati a illudere Mary che tutto andava bene.  
Sapeva che lei si era già accorta di quella sua strana nostalgia.  
E sapeva anche che, se Mary Poppins si metteva in testa qualcosa, era praticamente impossibile farle cambiare idea.  
La conversazione era soltanto rimandata.  
Di questo non si stupì; si sorprese, invece, a pensare a quanto quel pensiero lo sollevava.  
Forse, parlarne con lei l'avrebbe finalmente aiutato a fare i conti con quello che, da troppo tempo, tentava disperatamente di dimenticare.  
  
  
 

 

  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Cercherò- come sempre- di non dilungarmi troppo a lungo nelle note finali (cosa che sto già facendo purtroppo). Prima storia sul fandom di Mary Poppins, anche se bazzico nella sezione di Disney da un po'. L'idea di scrivere su questo mondo mi è venuta dopo aver visto il musical “Mary Poppins” (appunto), consigliatissimo- ho amato Davide Sammartano come Bert- e il contest **Sono stato tutta la mattina per aggiungere una virgola, e il pomeriggio l'ho tolta.** sul forum mi ha regalato lo spunto da cui partire. Lascio lo specchietto richiesto dalla giudicia in fondo alle note, by the way. La frase ''Tutto può accadere se ci credi'' è presa proprio dal musical, ma, per il resto, mi sono attenuta in tutto e per tutto al film Disney anche se, da amante dell'angst e dell'introspezione quale sono, mi sono presa la libertà di aggiungere dettagli, rimanendo il più realistica e IC possibile, sia per quanto riguarda i personaggi che per quanti riguarda il periodo.  
>  Anche il piccolo spazzacamino che ho inserito fa parte di questi dettagli- sta a voi pensarlo come un personaggio vero e proprio- un approfondimento delle tante persone che nel film si incrociano nelle scene al parco-oppure come una proiezione del Bert bambino- una sorta di suo ricordo.  
>  Ho super usato le -, con cui ho voluto rendere l'idea dei commenti e delle note a margine che Bert fa durante il film, senza però arrivare a cose come il dialogo personaggio/ lettore etc.  
>  Nel banner ho usato una fanart trovata tramite Google: tutti i crediti vanno all'artista, ovviamente.  
>  Spero davvero che la storia vi sia piaciuta, grazie per aver letto e, al solito, se vi va, lasciate una recensione!  
>  A presto, 99!
> 
> **\- Autore: ninety nine (sul forum, katniss_jackson)**  
>  **\- Fandom: Disney, Mary Poppins**  
>  **\- Rating: verde**  
>  **\- Avvertimenti: //**  
>  **\- Prompt e citazione utilizzate:** “È uno strano dolore” – “Morire di nostalgia per qualcosa che non vivrai mai”. – A. Baricco – Seta/ Occhi azzurri  
>  **\- Eventuali note:** **vedi qui sopra**
> 
>  


End file.
